DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this Phase II proposal is to design and test a series of lessons that focus on strategies to create a learning community in inclusive elementary mainstream classroom for disabled students at risk for academic and social failure. The projected outcome of the program are to: a) create a psychological and physically safe environment in which students with disability can participate without fear or rejection: b) promote active involvement of students during the class day: and c) enhance student performance and learning. Programs for the first two lessons and instruction materials were developed during Phase I. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This project will result in inexpensive, effective instructional materials for teachers who have students with learning disabilities and other exceptionalities in general education classes. The package will be commercially published and distributed by Edge Enterprises, Inc. This type of product is not currently available and is particularly needed by teachers interested in creating a culturally sensitive, safe, and productive learning environment in their classes for students with and without exceptionalities. The product will be marketed to teachers nationally.